1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot hinge assembly for a glass structure, and more particularly to an angular adjustment arrangement of a side pivot hinge for a glass structure, wherein the angular adjustment arrangement is adapted to selectively adjust an angular position of the glass structure so as to finely align the glass structure with the border frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
A side pivot hinge assembly normally used for pivotally mounting a glass door to a door frame, wherein the side pivot hinge assembly comprises two side pivot hinges pivotally and spacedly mounted on a side edge of the glass door to the door frame such that the glass door is adapted to pivotally mount to the door frame. However, such side pivot hinge assembly has several drawbacks.
The side pivot hinge generally comprises two cover walls to securely sandwich a side edge portion of the glass door and a pivot joint rotatably mounted between the cover walls to securely affix to the door frame such that the glass door is pivotally mounted within the door frame via the side pivot hinges. However, in order to adjustably align the glass door with respect to the door frame, the glass door must be unlocked from the cover walls of each of the pivot hinges such that the glass door can be angularly moved to fittingly align with the door frame. It is worth to mention that when the glass door is misalignedly mounted to the door frame, the ornamental appearance of the glass door will be destroyed or even the glass door cannot be closed. In other words, the configuration of the glass door is too complicated that a skilled technician is required for the installation.
In addition, the relatively heavy weight of the glass door and the pivot movement thereof will cause the glass door to misalign with the door frame after a period of time. However, the user is not able to self adjust the alignment of the glass door. Therefore, the user must call the technician to fix the alignment of the glass door which will highly increase the maintenance cost of the glass door.